Why?
by Krazykriss
Summary: Antonio sings a poem that describes his feelings to his bullies at a poetry club hangout. Will his bullies stop or continue to bully him?


Why?

**Summary:Antonio sings a poem that describes his feelings to his bullies at a poetry club hangout. Will his bullies stop or continue to bully him?**

Antonio's POV

Ugh. Another tough day at school. Sam, Byron, and Mason won't leave me alone. God, What did I do? All I want is a quality education, but NO! I can't get thaty. I can't go on like this! i have to do something about this... before it gets out of control.

(Kitchen) I made breakfast for everyone. Emily ran, so cheerful, as usual. She held up a poster from school. I read aloud. "'Poetry slam'?"

"Yeah. Everyone is invited. You can go and sing a poem and dedicate it to anyone.", Emily said. "I'm super excited."

"Did ou write one?", Jayden asked.

"No, Antonio did.". Emily, our sweet yellow ranger, just ratted me out. Crap! Now, everyone's looking at me, surprised.

"Really? I didn't know you did poetry!", Mia exclaimed. I had no idea what to say. _"How about the truth?",_ myconscience kept asking me. I kept saying, 'Nah, I'll do that later tonight.'

"It's my first poem...", I answered.

"Oh, if it's your first, there's a possibility it'll be terrible. No offense, but the first poem always sucks." Mike said. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. Kevin elbowed him in his stomach. That always made me feel better, when Kevin hit Mike. Mike groaned.

"I'm sure it'll be great.", ji said.

"Thanks, mentor.", I said.

**~Line break~**

"And now, his first poem, Antonio Garcia!", The poetry club president announced. I walked out on stage and there my bullies were in the 1st row. My friends were there cheering for me. When they stopped, I began my poem:

_**"**__**Wh**__**y**__**?**_

_**You, you and your friends**_

_**with you horrible additudes **_

_**and mean words towards me**_

_**you don't have to be this way**_

_**I don't think**_

_**I deserve it**_

_**but when you sprayed**_

_**peper spray in my face **_

_**I felt like hitting you **_

_**with a vase**_

_**You act like such a disgrace**_

_**With you around in my life**_

_**I feel like i'm in a race **_

_**and that the only place **_

_**I'm safe at is home**_

_**but when I'm on Facebook**_

_**With you on there **_

_**I feel like a fish **_

_**on a hook**_

_**why, why are you so mean and cruel **_

_**to me**_

_**why do you act like you rule, **_

_**rule the pool, do you**_

_**no, you don't **_

_**and you won't**_

_**why do you need to be so mean**_

_**to me... or her or him**_

_**or anyone for that matter?**_

_**when you're mean to me**_

_**or when i see you**_

_**being mean to others,**_

_**it splatters my feelings**_

_**Why, why do you make me feel**_

_**like under the ceiling? **_

_**Why, why, why?**_

_**Why must you be so...mean**__**?"**_

I put my head down and brought it back up. This song is dedicated to Sam and Mason Greywalker and Byron Gomez. As soon as I said that, they all ran out of here. I stepped down and ran for the mens' room. Tears were falling down my cheeks. Jayden followed me. I know because I felt a comforting hand on my back. I stopped crying and hugged Jayden. Just then all 3 boys came in as I seperated from Jayden. They looked sad. Jayden was approaching the boys. They had scared looks on their faces, but I stopped Jayden from hurting them.

"Go back with the group. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok.", Jayden left the resroom, but bumped into the boys on porpose.

"Well...?", I started, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"We had no idea you felt that way, man.", Byron was the only brave to speak up after what I just did.

"Well, now you know!", I snapped.

"We're sorry."

"I'm done being nice! From now on don't even talk to me!", I snapped again and then stormed out of the restroom.

**Line break**

We were all int he living room. "Antonio, why didn't you tell us what was going on?", Emily asked, sympathetically. I shrugged and took a drink of my soda.

"Antonio...", Kevin started. "I've been bullied all my life. I don't lie thinking on my past and this has been going on since the school year started."

"Antonio...You need to tell us these things, so we can help you.", Ji informed me.

"I'm sorry...", I put my head down. Jayden patted my head.

"Go rest... I bet this was a hard night for you.", jayden said.

"It was. Night.", I raced to my room before anyone had the chance to say goodnight back.


End file.
